Let's Play RPG Spoof
by Random Occurance
Summary: An adventure of three friends and a bodiless voice in a Role-play Game. What will they discover on their journey? Will they complete the game? Possibly find one of these answers and more in Let's Play - R.P.G Spoof! Rated T just in case!
1. Prologue: When does the story begin?

**Let's Play: R.P.G. Spoof**

**Prologue: When does the story begin?**

_Welcome to this Fanfiction. Who am I? I don't know but I'm apparently the narrator… so you'll hear from me a lot. So what's the plot? Well it begins with 3 people going on a R.P.G (Role Play Game) adventure. A game like Dungeons and Dragons or WOW (World of Warcraft to us none-gamers (I'm a voice by the way, so I haven't played a game, ok?)). Who are these people? Don't ask me, I haven't got a clue! You'll just have to take my word that there are 3 people, ok? All I do know, is that this quest will be filled with adventure, romance (Bow Chicka Bow Wow!), Courage (And anti-courage including bravely running away!) and action (And Pain! ^.^). Ok those are probably not in the correct order, but you get the basic idea! I'm even excited about this, and I'm just a voice! Well, I suppose all there is left to do is to sit back, relax and enjoy. Now… who knows the way to chapter 1?_


	2. Chapter 1: Loading

**Let's Play: R.P.G. Spoof**

**Chapter 1: Loading…**

**-Initializing://:C/Program Files/R.P.G_Spoof .EXE**

**-Activating Avatar Creation… - Installation Complete.**

**-Receiving Starter Items… - Received.**

**-Useless Time Wasting… - Come Back in 3 hours!… - Welcome Back!**

**-Installing Noob Friendly Interfaces…- Because Lets Face It, Everybody Needs It!... - Installation Complete.**

**-Searching For Server… - Server Found! Joining… - Initializing Game!**

"AH~…!" THUD! Mike Richards, after spending what seemed like years waiting for the game to load, had landed. He spent sometime lying on the ground.

"Well… I made it!" he shouted exhaustedly. Mike then decided to get up and check his avatar. He was wearing a Black waist coat over a tan shirt. Mike wore dark blue jeans and blue and white trainers. On his back, there was a sheath with a blade in it. Attached to the blade was a small tag. Mike removed the sword from its sheath. The label on it read, "A Starter Sword… you noob!" _Wow, informative and offending!_ thought Mike, staring at the pathetic blade. On his wrist, Mike noticed a small computer device. It had an electronic inventory and his stats.

_Inventory-Left Arm-Shield-Equipped._

A small round shield appeared on Mike's arm. "Cool. I wonder what else they gave me!"

_Inventory-Potions-4 x Potions (…You're going to need these!)_

_ -2 x Antidotes (…These too!)_

_Inventory-Miscellaneous- Map 1 (You'll still get lost though!)_

_ - 10 GP (Gold Pieces, Rookie!) _

_ - A Journal (For Famous Last Words!)_

_ - A small telescope (Don't poke out your eye with it!)_

Mike decided that he had enough offending for one day. He looked around at his surroundings. Mike was standing in a clearing of a massive forest. Over near the start of a path, was a sign. "Noobsville: The Starter Village! This way!" it said, with an overly optimistic arrow beckoning the path. Mike shrugged and started to follow the path.

"_Our brave hero had started his journey, and couple of miles down the path had his first taste of action!"_

Mike stopped and looked around puzzled.

"Who's there? And why are you following me?" he called out to the other person.

"_Wait! You can hear me?"_

"Of course I can hear you!" responded Mike, thinking that he was stating the obvious.

"_But… you shouldn't be able to hear me."_

"Why?" Mike asked the voice.

"_I'm the narrator! You shouldn't be able to hear me. Only the readers can do that!_

"What readers?" asked Mike puzzled, looking around to see if he can see anyone.

"_Ok. Have you ever heard of something called the Forth Wall?" _Mike just shook his head. _"Well, this whole conversation is what is called "Breaking the Forth Wall". So can you maybe just accept I'm here?"_

After a moment of silence, Mike happily responded, "Sure, why not?" and continued to walk, "I needed some company anyway!"

Up ahead on the path, Mike could make out a small green creature.

"What's that creature?" he asked the Narrator.

"_How am I supposed to know? I have a very basic script, but that's it. What about that little gizmo on your arm? Can't it tell you?"_

Mike looked down at his watch-like device. "I'll check it out."

_Scan-Mosterpedia_

A small red laser came out of the device and hit the creature. New stats came up on the screen.

Monsterpedia- Forest Goblin

_HP- 10_

_MP- 0_

_Defence Points- 5_

_Magic Attack Points- 0_

_Magic Defence Points- 0_

_Intelligence- Wait… it has Intelligence?_

_Description- These small goblins are unintelligent cannon fodder. They are pretty much free experience._

_Verdict- You should be able to defeat it. If you can't, what are you doing here?!_

"It seems that I'll be able to defeat it with ease." He drew his starter sword. "Well wish me luck, Narrator!"

_Battle- Engaged_

"_Welcome to this exciting battle! In the blue corner, with his noobish abilities, is Mike Richard! AND in the green corner, with absolutely no apparent intelligence, Mr Green Goblin! Who will win? Well I would put my money on Mike based on the stats of the Goblin."_

_Battle-Mike VS Forest Goblin 1_

_BEGIN_

Mike looked at his opponent. The goblin showed its determination, by picking its nose. "Uh…Narrator, what do I do now?" he asked. Suddenly the device on his arm activated a holographic display. There were four options.

_Battle-Attack_

_-Abilities_

_-Defence_

_-Item_

He then noticed a full bar at the side. The label said "Phase Meter" _I think I get how this works. _thought Mike, looking at the display.

_Battle-Attack-Forest Goblin 1_

Mike jumped into air and hit the Goblin with downwards slash.

_Forest Goblin 1-HP-10-5_

The Goblin got up, rage building up inside of it. Mike tried to attack it again, but none of the commands worked. He then noticed the "Phase Meter" was only half full.

"I don't think I can attack until this gauge fills!" panicked Mike.

"_Well, of course! The game is balanced out by the Phase system! The game rulebook states (And I quote! ^^) 'The Phase System allows a person to attack once their bar fills to max. IF BAR NOT FULL, NO ATTACK. Certain Magic and items can fill the bar up at a quicker pace. MAGIC AND ITEM MAKE BAR QUICKERER. This system enforces turn based play and fairness (Give or take a couple of Cases)!' So just sit there and wait for your bar to fill!"_

"What about the Goblin, though? Can't It attack me?!" shouted Mike, noticing the Goblin with a grin.

"_Uh…According to the official rule book, yes…yes it can!"_

_Battle-Abilities-Cluberang_

The goblin threw its club like a… well like a Boomerang (Like the name suggests)! It hit Mike squarely in the face.

"Ouch~!" said Mike, rubbing his nose. It hadn't hurt too much.

_Mike-HP-100-80_

Mike looked down at the computer. The bar had finally filled to the top.

_Let's see what abilities I have. _thought Mike, as he selected the option.

_Battle-Abilities-Look a Coin!!_

"Look over there! A Coin!" shouted Mike pointing behind the Goblin. The Goblin turned in confusion, looking for said coin. Mike ran over and slashed the Goblins back.

_Critical Hit! Forest Goblin 1-HP-5-Overkill!_

The Goblin fell to the ground. It then exploded into a cloud of black smoke. Many stats came up on the screen of the watch-like device. Mike was about to check his stats, when the device started to play a victory fanfare. Mike threw his sword up into the air, caught the handle in his hand (Banging his head on hilt!), twirled it and placed in its sheath. Now that was over, he turned back to his stats.

_Battle-GP Gained- 5GP_

_- EXP (Experience Points, Noob!) Gained- 15EXP_

_- Item Gained- Hobgoblin Potion!_

"_Victory goes to Mike – The Noob – Richards! Congratulations are in order, I suppose. You won you're first battle!"_

Mike sheathed his sword."So~… What now?" he asked the Narrator.

"_Well… let me see. Since your on Route 1, so you could go to Route 2 or/and you could go to Noobsville! Who knows, you might learn something there!!"_

"Ok, to Noobsville!!" Mike shouted running path towards adventure.

_And thus comes to an end chapter 1! Who knows what will happen in the dreaded chapter 2._

- Will Mike reach Noobsville?

- Will the Narrator actually do his job properly for once? "_Hey!"_

- Will there be anymore random encounters?

Find out these answers and more in the exciting Chapter 2!


End file.
